si tu no lo quieres yo si
by valiitho-huesiitos
Summary: angela y booth y brennan hahaha soy muy mala ! disfruten   advertencia no apto para menores !


**disclaimer: los presonajes presentes en esta historia no son de mi propiedad si no de fox y de la exitosa serie de tv bones asi como de hart hanson que tanto les gusta hacernos sufrir!**

lo prometido es deuda! aqui esta el fic! disfruten!

"_**Si tu no lo quieres yo si"**_

Era otra tarde como muchas en el jeffersonian no había ningún caso y booth no tenia escusa para aparecer por ahí ya hacia unas dos semanas que Brennan y booth no hablaban y angela molesta por la conducta de Brennan últimamente había evadido a booth por estar con Andrew.

A: cariño! Tenemos que hablar

Br: Ange tengo trabajo que hacer… te importa si hablamos mañana?

A: No cariño tiene que ser ahora-puso esa cara que todos saben que no le pueden decir que no

Br: que pasa?-dijo sabiendo que no podía evitar esa platica- que están importante que no puede esperar a mañana?

A: booth…cariño lo has estado evadiendo últimamente el pobre ya no tiene excusas para verte y cuando las tiene lo rechazas

Br: no rechazo a booth es… solo que tengo planes con Andrew – dijo fríamente

A: cariño se que tienes miedo a sentirte amada pero no es justo que le hagas esto a booth mínimo habla con el no crees merece saber lo que sientes por el.

Br: Angela yo no tengo miedo a nada y no siento nada por booth solo somos compañeros.

A: hasta cuando lo vas a seguir negando? Estas enamorada!

Br: si, si estoy enamora o bueno eso creo pero no es de booth

-angela sintió como el corazón se le detenía no podía creer lo que escuchaba su amiga del alma que siempre podía asegurar que estaba enamora del sexy agente del FBI ahora le decía que esta enamorada de otro no se podía imaginar la cara de booth cuando se enterara.-

A: cariño estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo?

Br: si yo siempre digo la verdad y no tengo ningún sentimiento por booth mas que amistad

- booth escuchaba la conversación desde el marco de la puerta y no lo creí bones el amor de su vida estaba enamorada pero no de el sintió como su mundo se caía en mil pedazos-

A: estonces si no amas a booth de quien estas enamorada?

Br: de Andrew el ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me siento bien cuando estoy cerca de el

A: y booth el ha sido muy pero muy bueno contigo estos 5 años y me dices que nada de nada! Brennan! Es booth no es cualquier hombre

Br: angela! No empieces

A: no cariño tu empezaste y créeme que te estas equivocando tu amas a booth mas que a nada en este mundo y lo que haces es muy estupido si piensas que alejándote lo estas protegiendo

Br: angela! No me estoy alejando solo no lo quiero como tu crees

A: pero lo quieres como algo mas que un amigo?

Br: angela ya basta me estas irritando ya te dije que yo no lo quiero

A: no me lo puedo creer Brennan dejas pasar a ese bomboncito de hombre

Br: si tanto te gusta por no lo aprovechas tu puesto que tu hodgins terminaron

A: ha cariño pero que magnifica idea! Aun que ahora pareces celosa de que yo si me atrevería!

Br: pues adelante yo no lo quiero te lo puedes quedar!

A: perfecto si tu no lo quieres YO SI!- y con un puertazo cerro la puerta encontrándose a booth en shock por lo que acababa de oír angela tomo su brazo con ternura y lo condujo al estacionamiento pero no contaba con que Brennan los vería

Br: que rápida es!... Serra que si lo amo?-sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos sabia que se tenia que alejar de el tenia que darse una oportunidad de ser feliz y a el igual aunque en el alma le doliera

Br: No! No me voy a casar con Andrew deja de pensar en booth….por favor… yo…yo no lo quiero…-suspiro- yo lo amo

En el estacionamiento angela subió a booth a la camioneta y lo llevo a su apartamento a medio camino booth salio del shock

B: Que? A adonde vamos? Angela?

A: tranquilo booth llegando te explico todo lo que escuchaste

B: no, no tienes que explicar nada… bones ya lo dejo muy claro ella no me quiere ella esta enamorada de Andrew…ah tan solo decir su nombre me provoca nauseas

A: tranquilo booth yo se que ella no quería decir eso Sabas que a ella le asusta este tipo de cosas

B: que le asusta?-pregunto incrédulo – se va a casar le dijo que si a Andrew…. Se va a casar…. Matrimonio

A: booth lo siento-

B: no, no tienes por que además yo la tengo que olvidar

A: ya llegamos- hablo para romper el silencio

Por angela:

El camino al departamento fue muy silencioso e incomodo de donde sacare fuerzas para preguntarle de donde saca que Brennan se va a casar ella no cree en eso.

Como reaccionaria booth ante esa pregunta? Dios Brennan apresar de que sea muy inteligente creo que es muy ingenua y tonta por ver como aleja a este "macho alfa" como lo llama y sabiendo que el la quiere mas que a su vida se lo ha demostrado varias veces pero que tonta!

Ella no lo quiere haría cualquier cosa por que no se sintiera así no me gusta verlo tan triste apunto de llorar pero el es booth no puede llorar! No va con el!

- salio de sus pensamientos al ver a booth abrir la puerta e invitarla a pasar a lo que ella asintió.

Sentados en el sofá angela se decidió a preguntar

A: booth te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo con timidez

B: claro ange… lo que quieras

A: bueno… quien te dijo que Brennan se va a casar con Andrew?

B: Andrew- dijo con la mirada en el suelo.- hoy en la mañana fue a pedirme que fuera el padrino de su boda-dijo dejando escapar las lágrimas que ya corrían sin control

A: booth…no llores…se me parte el corazón verte llorar

B: yo, creo que no me la merezco

A: No booth! No digas eso… ella no te merece- dijo tomando su cara con sus manos y haciendo que la mirara – ella no te merece por que te esta haciendo sufrir y es incapaz de darse cuenta y estas llorando por ella pero créeme que quien realmente te ama no te aria llorar- sus caras estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro estremeciendo todo su cuerpo y cuando la tentación gano angela acabo con la distancia que separaba sus labios de los del agente esos labios carnosos tan suaves con un solo contado hizo que muchas sensaciones y sentimientos salieran a flote el beso solo duro unos segundos angela se separo de golpe apenada por lo que había hecho

A: lo siento… booth yo realment….-pero fue interrumpida por los labios de el ex Ranger que la besaban con las pasión sus lenguas ya perdidas en una danza de fuego el tiempo parecía detenerse cada caricia estremecía el cuerpo de angela que en un movimiento se encontraba en los brazos del agente que sin dejar de besarla la condujo hacia la recamara recostándola lentamente y con sumo cuidado en la cama besándola dulcemente antes de quedarse observándola era tan preciosa la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana le daba un tono sensual a su piel y poco a poco empezó a besar su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja que mordisqueo sensualmente mientras le susurraba- te gusta?-con voz ronca y sumamente excitada.

Angela no pudo aguantar un gemido sonoro que trataba de ahora en su garganta pero era mas que evidente que ese hombre la volvía loca sabia muy bien lo que hacia cada caricia lo excitaban mas booth se aparto un poco si dejar de besar los labios de angela empezó a desabotonar su blusa asta toparse con un hermoso sostén rojo de encaje que hizo que se le vallan los ojos hacia ellos, angela al darse cuenta solo sonrío victoria secrets había cumplido su cometido angela se incorporo para sacarse la blusa y besar a booth pero este la detuvo y la empujo suavemente volviendo a recostarla

B: yo are todo esta noche- dijo besando su cuello y bajando hacia uno se sus pechos aun cubiertos por la tela de encaje rojo dejando un sendero de besos húmedos tras su paso acaricio lentamente cada pecho hasta que el sostén ya fue un obstáculo y de un tiron lo aparto tirandolo hacia el pasillo dejando al descubierto un par de pechos duros y firmes pero al mismo tiempo tan suaves tomo uno pezón con los labios y lo lamió y mordisqueó haciendo gemir sin control a Ángela hasta estar Satis fecho con uno paso con el otro mientras su mano masajeaba donde su boca se había encontrado segundos antes y su otra mano acariciaba las piernas y entre pierna de Ángela haciendo gemir aun mas pero se aparto muy a su pesar para quitarse la camisa y dejar a vista de Ángela su muy bien formado toso musculoso y tan sexy que la volvía loca seguidamente de la camisa su pantalón quedando solamente en boxer uno con la cara de un cerdito que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación su erección ya se notaba estaba apunto de romper el boxer y Ángela sabia que no estaba nada equivocada al pensar que era un gran paquete, luego fue el turno de ella Booth se acerco a quitarle los pantalones y ver una hermosa lencería roja a juego con el sostén Booth solo sonrió.

B: un conjunto?- dijo acariciando las piernas desnudas de Ángela que automáticamente se abrieron para darle paso a la siguiente etapa

Suavemente empezó a besar desde la punta de los pies hasta llegar sobre la ligera tela roja que venia en conjunto con el sostén rojo poco a poco fue deslizando las bragas hasta desaparecer por uno de sus pies Booth besaba su vientre haciendo la espera mas prolongada pero placentera Booth fue bajando mas sus besos hasta llegar a los labios de su sexo y empezar a degustar todos los rincones y sabores que le presentaba

Ángela estaba muy mojada cada contacto de su boca con su cuerpo le hacia soltar un suspiro introducía su lengua en el lugar mas privado de esa mujer que ya gemía sin parar y sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo grito:

A: oh por dios! Por que me torturas tanto booth! Solo hazlo!

B: ok! No tienes que gritarme- le dijo riendo

Lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella haciendo que el momento fuera especial y duradero al igual que placentero

A: oh mi dios! Oh mi dios! Booth!

Booth empezaba a moverse dentro de ella lentamente torturándola con el placer extremo empezaba a hundirse mas cuando sintió que Ángela apretaba mas las piernas esta teniendo un fuerte orgasmo eso era mas que obvio así que empezó a entrar y salir de ella con velocidad y fuerza provocando que Ángela empezara a gritar de placer y a arañarle la espalda sus piernas ya yacían enredadas en las caderas de el invitándolo a continuar y entre un vaivén de placenteras estampidas fue cuando el placer volvió a golpear a Ángela con una hola de calor que seguidamente alcanzo Booth

A: oh! Booth! Eres todo un dios! Oh siii!

B: ange! Ah!- dijo sin poder aguantar mas

Booth se vacío totalmente dentro de ella la sensación era reconfortante para ambos Booth beso una vez mas a Ángela antes de caer rendido a su lado Ángela abrazando a Booth, le susurro un te quiero pero Booth ya estaba dormido, el rostro de completa felicidad de Booth tan tierno le hizo sonreír antes de quedarse dormida.

Una nueva mañana y el sol se colaba por la ventana dándole los buenos días a unos buenos amigos y ahora a unos amantes Booth fue el primero en levantarse

Y cuidadosamente se separo de Ángela para no despertarla y corrió a preparar el desayuno únicamente con los boxers, una vez todo listo lo llevo a la cama y despertó a Ángela con un dulce beso y una rosa ambos desayunaron felices y haciendo bromas se bañaron juntos y fueron al jeffersonian.

Al llegar Brennan esta estacionado y cuando bajaron de la camioneta y caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio Brennan se dio cuenta de que iban agarrados de la mano ella estaba a unos metros de ellos cuando sintió que todo el aire que traía adentro salía de golpe al verlos besarse no era un beso de amigos era un beso apasionado

Brennan no sabía como actuar creyó que lo que había dicho Ángela solo era una expresión pero era obvio que no.

Ángela entro al jeffersonian sin percatarse de que su amiga estaba atrás cayéndose a pedazos, Booth al verla solo la saludo como siempre pero agregando algo más

B: bones! Hola como esta mi siempre AMIGA?

Brennan se sintió morir pero sabia que era lo mejor para el pero le quería decir que ya no se iba a casar que quería estar con el pero antes de contestar Booth volvió a hablar

B: que crees bones? Me voy a casar en un mes! Quieres ser la madrina?

Brennan casi se desmaya al escuchar que le pedía semejante cosa casi rompe en llanto pero no quería que supiera que se sentía mal por lo cual solo dijo:

Br: me parece muy bien, al menos uno de los dos se va a casar.

B: a que te refieres? Tu no te vas a casar?

Br: No ya no, no creo en el matrimonio fue algo precipitado

B: y que paso con Andrew? Terminaron?

Brennan no sabia que contestar así que tubo que inventar algo lo suficiente convincente para Booth.

Br: no, no hemos terminado, es mas voy a ser mama tengo un mes de embarazo bueno me tengo que ir que tengas un buen día Booth.- dicho esto se dirigió a su camioneta con lagrimas en los ojos sabia que todo había acabado.

B: bones, bones!-le grito y cuando ella se voltio ya en su carro Booth le grito- TE AMO!

Brennan solo movió la mano en señal de despedida ambos sabían que no se volverían a ver

Y movió los labios sin producir ningún sonido pero Booth sabia leerlos muy bien y lo que ella dijo antes de irse fue

Br: yo también te amo y no estoy embarazada.

Booth solo levanto la mano diciendo adiós antes de entrar y hablar con Ángela sobre los detalles de la boda

**FIN?**

.

.

.

.

Hahaha espero que le haya gustado no me odien solo que queria que angela disfrutara hahahah

**Botoncito verde! Porfa!**

**Dejen los reviews que tanto me gusta si me animan podria continuar la historia!**

Pero solo si tengo buenas criticas!

Heheh los quiero!

_**bothonciiiitho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_


End file.
